Endoscopes, for example microendoscopes, can be used for imaging and/or to perform minimally-invasive procedures (e.g., surgery). Endoscopes can comprise, consist essentially of, or consist of a catheter-based device, and can be designed to permit a health care practitioner such as a physician to visualize and/or treat the internal tissues of a patient through a small incision in the skin. An endoscope can include a light source and a camera. Some endoscopes (which may be referred to as fiberscopes or fiber-optic endoscopes) can include illumination fibers or light guides that direct light to illuminate the field of view.